The treatment of and use on human skin of various products and formulations have been undertaken for countless years. Various formulations have been used on human skin to attempt to keep the skin in a smooth and supple condition or to treat or prevent some condition or unpleasant characteristic. Many of the formulations utilized for such purposes are in the form of an emulsion, and in preparing aesthetically acceptable emulsion products, one must almost always utilize inherently tacky ingredients. Many so-called detackifying agents have been suggested to overcome the undesirable tacky effects of formulations containing such ingredients but generally without much success. An important additional consideration is that any detackifying agent to be utilized in personal care products must be acceptable for human topical application and compatible with the ingredients normally used in such formulations.